


Hold Me Tight

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, Angst, Badly Written Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It Sucks, M/M, Mentioned Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Smut, Swearing, author's first time writing smut, be prepared, mostly comfort, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick is an Omega that doesn't exactly agree with how things are run in the world. Pete's an Alpha with the same mindset. They meet on Pete's first day of teaching and things go on from there.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> This is my birthday present for the wonderful laudanum_cafe!!!!! Darling, I won't mind if you don't like this or don't read it. It wasn't beta read and therefore, might not make sense. It's also hella long and I had no idea what i was doing. That being said, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR.
> 
> One other thing.
> 
> A special announcement....that you have to wait until the end to read.....sorry.

"Dude, you gotta get out there and at least try." Patrick sighs, looking down at his lap as his fingers drum against his thighs. He knows Andy means well, really. It's just that it's hard for someone like him, an Omega, to find someone that would genuinely want him and not someone that would just want to fuck him and leave him.

That's how society worked these days. 

Omega's weren't seen as people who would be a great spouse. They were just seen as people who would make great one night stands.

"I know, but you know it's hard. I can't just walk up to an Alpha and ask him if he wants to-"

"Hey, guys!" Patrick flinches at the loud voice that interrupts his conversation. It's Brendon Urie, the loudest Beta Patrick's ever met. "What are we talking about?" He asks, sliding into the booth and throwing an arm around Patrick's shoulder. He pulls Patrick tight against his side and Patrick winces at the tight hold.

"Nothing." Patrick explains shortly, casting a look at Andy that obviously tells him not to bring it up. Brendon is oblivious to the small amount of tension that settles down in the booth. Patrick stares at Andy for a while, the Alpha giving off no sign that the conversation will be forgotten.

"Oh, hey did you hear we're getting a new teacher?" Patrick raised an eyebrow and looked at Brendon.

"I didn't. How did you find out?" Brendon rolls his eyes and pats Patrick's shoulder. 

"Dude, I'm sleeping with the principal." Patrick lets out an understanding noise. "Oh, by the way, h-" Patrick shuts him up before he can continue. Patrick knows Brendon and therefore, Patrick knows that whatever Brendon was going to say was going to be very inappropriate.

"Just tell me what you can about the new teacher. Beta?" Patrick asks though he's surprised when Brendon shakes his head. Patrick raises an eyebrow. "Omega?"

"Alpha." Patrick's eyes widen and he can almost feel Andy's stare on him. Alpha's weren't known for taking jobs such as teaching. A lot of them preferred jobs that would further support their obvious well, strengths. They never went for jobs so menial. They never went for calm jobs or easy jobs. 

"Seriously?" Patrick asks, still trying to wrap his head around what Brendon's telling him. Brendon nods, smiling widely at Patrick.

"Deadly. He's going to be the new English teacher." Patrick nods, taking in all the information. The English classes are not far from the art classes. Maybe Patrick would see him sometime.

Patrick shakes his head mentally. What was he saying? The guy probably had someone already. Probably had another Alpha or Beta.  

"Patrick?" Patrick blinks his eyes quickly, coming back to the conversation at hand.

"Sorry, I was kind of spaced out. What were we talking about?" It's then that Patrick notices the newcomer at their booth. He barely catches Andy's light smile.

"Patrick, I want you to meet the new English teacher. Patrick Stump, meet Pete Wentz."

\--

Patrick can't get the man out of his head. His black hair that was neatly spiked, his honey colored eyes. 

Pete.

Pete Wentz.

It was a nice name. Sounded like a celebrity name.

Not to fucking mention the tattoos. Forget the name. Patrick wanted to think about the fucking tattoos. He saw one peeking out at the collar of his shirt, and his arms were lined with them as well. Tattoos were amazing, and Patrick absolutely loved them.

Andy had found that out one day and then asked why Patrick hadn't gotten any himself. Patrick had just smiled at him and shrugged. He had told Andy that he liked to admire them on other people and knew he wouldn't like them on himself.

Patrick sighs as he stares at the glow in the dark stars that are stuck on his ceiling. Pete seemed interesting. Sure, Patrick didn't really retain much information about him last night because he was too busy wrapping his mind around the guy, but any Alpha that wanted to be a teacher was sure to be a mystery. 

Patrick didn't want to pry into the guy's life. He didn't want to ask him all these questions. It also wasn't proper for Omegas to ask things about other's personal lives. Omegas were allowed to ask if given permission, and it wasn't often that those moments would happen.

For some reason though, Patrick felt like Pete was different. That Pete wouldn't be the typical Alpha.

Patrick rolled over to stare out the window. He would just have to wait and see what tomorrow brought.

\--

"Don't forget your projects are due in 2 days so please make sure they're done by then!" Patrick calls out to his students as they leave the classroom. Patrick sighed and slumped in his chair. Some days, kids listened and behaved, other days they were just pains. Today, the kids were pains. 

A knock on Patrick's door sounded off and he sluggishly turned his head. 

"Hey, Travie." Patrick mumbles. Travie smiles at him and walks into the classroom. 

"Everyone's at lunch together, meeting the new teacher. Thought you might like to join." Patrick raised an eyebrow but nodded. He stood and gathered up his things.  He walked with Travie to the teacher's lounge, silent as they pass the students.

"You don't say." Is the first thing Patrick hears when he and Travie walk into the room. Everyone turns to look at them and Patrick holds their gazes before turning and walking to the spot he usually sits at. 

He and Travie saunter off to their table. Travie sits with him because, like Patrick, he thinks the way of the world is fucked up. 

Now is the time to go over the ways of the world for Omegas. 

Omegas are supposed to sit down and shut up. They're supposed to take orders. They aren't supposed to speak unless spoken to. They can go on all the dates they want, but there's no use crying when they become a one night stand. Omegas are picked last for everything and are given the jobs that are most suited for them.

If you're Patrick, you say 'fuck that' to the rules and do what you want. He has a few other friends that agree with him. Andy is one of them, Brendon and Travie are a few others. 

"So, Patrick right?" Patrick startles out of his thoughts. Pete was sitting in front of him, smiling at him.

"Um, yeah. Pete right?" He asks back, catching the startled looks of the other teachers in the room. Pete seems oblivious to the whispers as he carries on the conversation.

"Yeah. I didn't get to talk to you a lot last night. You seemed kind of out of it." Patrick lets out a small laugh and nods.

"Yeah, I get like that sometimes. What I did gather is that you're the new English teacher, though that's probably because Brendon told me before you got there." Patrick admits. Pete smiles and nods.

"Yeah. I didn't know you were friends with Brendon." Patrick shrugs.

"I don't know if I count it as friends." Pete smiles at him and nods.

"Yeah, he talked about that a little last night. Andy said you're an art teacher?" Patrick nods, remembering that Andy was there.

"Yeah. I teach the advanced art  classes." Patrick feels pride well up in his chest as he shares this info. Pete smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"No way. Really?" Patrick nods. "That's awesome. So you paint then? Or just draw? Or both?" Patrick feels slightly overwhelmed by the sudden burst of questions from the Alpha. 

"Um, I paint and draw." Pete places his chin in his hand and leans forward a little, seemingly interested in the Omega's work.

"Will you show me some of your work sometime? Oh, hey will you draw a tattoo for me sometime? I wanna get a new one, but I need someone really good at drawing to help me out. The last few drawings have been shit." Pete says, deflating a little. Patrick smiles and nods.

"Yeah, totally."

\--

"He's different than what I expected." Patrick says into his phone one day after school.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Joe's voice calls through the other end. Patrick shrugs even though the Beta can't see the action.

"He just doesn't seem like a regular Alpha. He seems more like...more like Andy." Patrick says, thinking about how similar the two actually are. 

 _"So, he's perfect for you then."_ Patrick snorts and rolls his eyes.  _"C'mon man! You gotta give it a shot!"_

"I couldn't. I don't want to be like the other Omega's. I _can't_ be like them." The line is silent for a moment before Joe sighs. 

 _"Dude, I think this guy could be good for you. Why don't you scope him out and see what he's like."_  Patrick sighs.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt."

_"Atta boy! I gotta go, man. Tell me how it turns out!"_

\--

"So, if it's so rare for Alpha's to be teachers, explain Travie." Pete demands through a mouthful of pizza. Patrick watches on in slight disgust at the show. He clears his throat and turns back to his salad.

"Travie is a very special case. He's just like Andy. Thinks the views that society has are very backward and wants to help try and fix it." Patrick explains, stabbing some lettuce with his fork. When he looks up, chewing on his food, Pete is watching him. Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"What about me?" Patrick blinks at the question. He swallows and takes a sip of water before putting his fork down and putting his hands in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Pete shrugs. 

"Well, if that's why Travie's here, why do you think I'm here? If I recall, I was told you think I'm just an oddball." Patrick blinks at him and feels a blush start to creep onto his face. Patrick splutters for a few minutes, trying to find words, but Pete laughs and stops him. "Don't hurt yourself. I'm here for the same reason Travie is."

Patrick leans back in his chair and scrunches his forehead up.

"I'm a little different from the Alpha's you've met." Patrick nods, already gathering that much since Pete works at the school as an English teacher no less. "Most Alpha's are just looking for someone to fuck." Patrick flinches at the raw wording. "I'm-I'm looking for an actual relationship. I want a family. I want a life with someone. An Omega." Patrick's eyes widen. Pete catches the look and laughs a little. "I know, I'm a little weird. I um, this sort of thing is why I moved here." 

"What do you mean?" Pete shakes his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it."  Patrick nods, understanding of his want for privacy.

"I get it. Some things are best left untold." He says, smiling lightly. Pete nods and smiles back.

"Hey, Stump." Patrick stiffens at the sound of his name being grated out. He turns his eyes to the man that interrupted the conversation at hand.

"Morris. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to interrupt other people when they're conversing?" Patrick asks, his eyes hard as he stares down the Math teacher. Morris rolls his eyes and saunters closer to Patrick. Patrick keeps his eyes forward as Morris puts a hand on Patrick's chair. Patrick can see Pete clench his jaw, and Patrick conveys every bit of warning into his eyes. "What can I help you with?" He asks, knowing where the conversation could essentially go.

"Some friends of mine are having a party. And, I'm sad to say that it's very void of Omega's." Patrick rolls his eyes and turns slightly. His face and Morris' are inches from each other.

"Why don't you and your friends go fuck yourselves." Patrick growls out. Morris growls and spits in Patrick's face before turning and leaving.

"Stupid Omega." He mumbles out as he leaves. Patrick lets out a sigh and wipes his face off with one of his napkins. He catches Pete's eye and rolls his eyes.

"I know you're thinking of doing something stupid to him, but don't."

"He's a Beta, I could take him." Patrick gives a lifeless chuckle.

"Doesn't mean he won't twist around anything that happened to have it reflect badly on me." He whispers out. "Thank you for the concern though. I appreciate it." Patrick tells the Alpha honestly. 

"If you ever need any help, with anything, let me know." Pete tells him, taking Patrick by surprise. Patrick gives him a small smile and nods.

"Thank you. The same goes for you."

\--

"You had another run-in with Morris?" Andy asks concern written all over his face as he looks at Patrick from his spot at the table. Patrick shrugs and continues to put food on the table.

"I mean, yeah I did. Nothing happened though. It's alright. I'm alright." Andy scoffed and shook his head.

"According to Pete, he wanted you to go to a party he was hosting and be the only Omega there. Then he spit in your face." Patrick looks at Andy with a bored expression as he puts the last food item on the table.

"You're acting like that's the worst that he's done." He drawls out in the bored tone he adopts every time he talks about Shane Morris.

"I just think that you should try and do something about him." Patrick lets out a harsh laugh as he plops down in his seat.

"I'm an Omega, Andy. My words would be twisted. Nothing would come from complaining." He says, putting food on his plate. 

"You could talk to Brendon. He could talk to the principal." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Brendon's never done a thing for me or anyone else in his life."

"Talk to Pete. Tell him to do it." 

"I had this discussion already. We talked about this already after it happened." Andy shakes his head. 

"I'm going to talk to Pete. He can do something about this. You know he will." Parick says nothing as he starts to eat. Andy sighs and gets himself some food. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Do you have everything you need for the next few days?" Patrick nods, food stuffed in his mouth. "I'll be sure to take your phone and leave you with it." 

Patrick had a separate phone he used when he was in heat. It was so he wouldn't end up calling some random person by accident or end up calling a coworker. The phone Andy gave him had Andy's number and Joe's number. Those were the only number's Patrick ever needed during his heat. 

"The water is in your room and I'll be sure to put food in there too." Patrick snorts out a laugh and smiles at his friend.

"You make it sound like I'm a dog." Andy smiles. 

"A cute fluffy one." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. If I need anything at all, I'll be sure to call you."

\--

Patrick's heat passed without incident, though he wasn't expecting Pete to show up on the last day of it. Pete had burst through the door of his house and looked worriedly at Patrick's form. Patrick looked at him blearily and barely noticed how Pete reared back at the strong sent of Patrick's heat.

Patrick himself immediately felt the effect of having the Alpha in the living room. Though it was his last day, the feelings of want were still there and having Pete and his scent in the room was doing nothing for the poor Omega's mind. 

Patrick bit his lip and moaned. 

"I didn't-I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" The door burst open again, but this time Joe had entered the house. He quickly shoved Pete out without another word and went straight to Patrick.

"How are you feeling?" He asks quietly. Patrick grunts and moans a little, still feeling overwhelmed by Pete's scent. "You might have been fucked over by that Alpha." Joe says with a small laugh. Patrick hums and leans his sweaty head on Joe's shoulder. "Why are you out of bed anyway?" Joe asks, running a hand through Patrick's sweaty hair.

Patrick taps Joe on the stomach. 

"You were waiting for me?" Patrick nods, tired and spent. "How bad is the room?" Patrick shrugs, mind still foggy. Joe presses a soft kiss to Patrick's forehead and picks him up, carrying him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. "When you're coherent, we're talking about who the fuck that was."

Patrick's completely out of it as Joe helps him wash the many fluids off of Patrick's body. Somewhere between then and when he gets out, Patrick starts to drop. He's whimpering and clinging to Joe as if his life depends on it. Patrick's still out of it, but he can hear the soft words that Joe is speaking to him. He feels a hand running through his clean hair and he's vaguely aware that they're on the couch. His room is far too disastrous to be in at the moment, that much he knows. 

Patrick comes back to earth slowly, but when he does, there are tear stains on his face and he's cuddled up against Joe.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asks quietly, still petting the Omega's hair.

"Better." Patrick rasps out. Joe hands him some orange juice and watches him gulp it down. 

"I'm gonna go take care of your room, and when I come back, you're going to tell me who that Alpha was." Patrick had completely forgotten about Pete showing up. It had happened fast and Patrick was in the last moments of his heat when it occurred. Patrick doesn't notice Joe leave until he gets back minutes later. "So, who was that?" He asks, setting some soup down on the coffee table.

"Pete Wentz. The new English teacher I was telling you about." Patrick whispers, leaning against Joe, exhaustion taking over his body.

"That was Pete? Dude!" Joe yells and Patrick squints and looks up at the fluffy haired Beta. "So, are you gonna y'know?" Patrick rolls his eyes. "Are you gonna at least date the dude? If he asks you?" Patrick shrugs. "From what I've heard, you two would be pretty great for each other. Everyone thinks so." Patrick furrows his forehead and looks at Joe with confusion.

"Who is 'everyone'?" He asks, concerned as to who knows about Pete and how odd the Alpha is.

"All the people you know." Patrick sighs and slumps into the Beta. "It'll be fine. If he asks you out, you know he's a keeper. Alpha's don't do that. So, if he asks you out, maybe you should say yes. Just-if you do go out, take some pepper spray." Patrick smiles and shuts his eyes, burrowing deep into Joe's chest.

"I never leave home without it."

\--

Patrick is exhausted when he gets to school the next day. He usually tries to get the day after his heat off as well because he knows the scent is still strong, but alas, things didn't work out this time around. 

His eyes were droopy and he could see his students looking at him with concern. Some of the Alpha's were looking at him with hunger, Beta's looked at him with concern, and the Omega's looked at him with pity in their eyes.

"Patrick!" Patrick shoots up from his desk, not realizing that he was slowly falling asleep. Pete is standing in the doorway of his classroom. 

"Did you need something?" Patrick asks softly. Pete sighs and walks further into the classroom. There is no 'hunger' in Pete's eyes and he walks close to Patrick's desk.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be resting." Patrick blinks at him sleepily.

"I wasn't able to get today off. Things fell through." Pete's hand twitches and Patrick doesn't know what to make of it, but he thinks he can feel waves of concern coming off the Alpha. 

"I'll watch your class for you." Patrick can feel the intrigued eyes of his students as he speaks with the Alpha in such a conversationalist way. Patrick shakes his head.

"You don't know anything about what I'm teaching." Patrick says lightly, feeling the eyes track from himself to Pete as they speak.

"Well, I can look over your lesson plan." 

"I can't just leave the school." He can't. It's not allowed. "Plus, you have your own class to worry about." Patrick says, looking back at his desk as he searches for the papers he's supposed to pass back.

"What if you stay in here, go in your office and let me teach. That way, if we need anything, we can come get you." Patrick is completely confused by the raw concern coming off of the Alpha. He isn't used to this kind of care. Sure, Andy and Travie are like this, but Patrick's known them for years. Pete's a new teacher that he met a few days ago. Patrick doesn't think this is how things are supposed to work out. "I've got a student teacher that I absolutely trust in there. I told them I was going to come check on you. So," Pete lifts Patrick out of the chair by grabbing his hands and carefully pulling him up. "you're going to go rest. I'm going to look at the lesson plan and hand back these papers. I will come get you if we need anything." Patrick's forehead is creased with overpowering confusion as he allows himself to be corralled into his office. "Rest easy."

Patrick stares at the door as it shuts, leaving him in complete darkness.

\--

 _"He what?"_ Joe's voice flows through the phone's speaker.

"He taught my class while I slept. Is that-that's weird, isn't it?" Patrick inquires. "Like, that doesn't seem normal, right?"

 _"Dude, he's totally into you."_ Patrick lets out a frustrated groan.

"He's really not." Patrick says, pausing after the statement. "He just wants to be nice I guess." Patrick can hear the eye-roll Joe produces over the phone. 

_"Dude. He's totally into you! Remember when you met Andy? He acted the same way!"_

"Yeah, but he wasn't into me. He was into you." Patrick says, recalling the memory with a smile.

 _"Ok, true. But, think about it! Maybe he's the one!"_   Patrick sighs and is about to make a remark but is cut off by the doorbell ringing. 

"Hey, I gotta go. Someone's at the door."

 _"Hey, maybe it's-"_  Patrick hangs up the phone and makes his way to the door. 

He opens the door without looking through the peephole. Patrick blinks at the man standing in front of him. 

"What are you-" Patrick's cut off by Pete pushing his way through the door and into Patrick's home.

"Please close the door." Patrick looks at the Alpha like he's insane, but does so anyway.

"What's going on?" Patrick asks after he closes the door and turns to face the Alpha that's pacing in his living room. Patrick grows concerned and walks carefully to the agitated man and tries to calm him down. "Pete. What's going on? What's wrong?" Patrick walks slowly, his hands up as if he's approaching a wild animal and not a teacher.

"Remember when you asked me why I decided to become a teacher?" Patrick nods, vaguely recalling the conversation they had on Pete's first day of being a teacher.

"You said you moved here because you were different. But, Pete that doesn't explain why you came into my house without any warning." Patrick finally makes his way to Pete and carefully pushes him down onto the couch. "You came into my house without permission or pre-warning. You're going to explain yourself." Patrick demands, adding a growl to his voice to make him seem a little intimidating. Pete looks at him for a while before sighing and nodding. 

"I left my home because I was different. I faced a lot of hate and abuse from people there. So, I ran. I grabbed my things and left town." Patrick sighs. 

"I get it. That's how it is here. But, you've got me, Travie and Andy now. And my friend Joe, who you met briefly that one day when you burst into the house while I was in heat." Patrick explains. Pete manages a small smile at that.

"Sorry about that. I just-you were gone and you didn't tell me why. I was a little worried." Patrick smiles and laughs.

"Well, you explained why you moved here, but why are you in my house?" Pete looks at him for a few seconds before sighing. 

"I pissed some people off a while ago and thought they would have left me alone. Turns out, they're here in this town and well, they're following me." Patrick's eyes widen. "If someone knocks on the door, check your peephole. Call Andy too. He might be able to help us out." Patrick shakes his head and chucks his phone to Pete. 

"Find his contact info. Call him. I'll watch the door. If they come, I'll answer it and see what I can do." Pete looks at him like he's grown a second head. Patrick rolls his eyes at the display. "I'll be fine. You hide in the guest room. I've got this." Patrick watches as Pete scrambles from the couch.

Andy arrives a few minutes later. Patrick ushers him in and sends him off in search of Pete.

"Whatever you do, don't come downstairs. If things start to go south, and I know you'll know when that happens, then you can come downstairs and help me out. For now, though, I want you to stay with Pete and try to get some answers out of the stubborn man." Patrick says quickly, pushing Andy towards the stairs. Andy turns around right when they get to the stairs and grabs Patrick's wrist lightly. 

"Be careful." Patrick smiles and nods.

There's a pounding on the door not 5 minutes later. Patrick steels himself and looks through the peephole on the door. Sure enough, there are two Alpha's standing there looking pissed off. Patrick sighs and gently opens the door.

"Where is he?" Patrick raises an eyebrow at the forwardness of the question.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about." Patrick says, trying really hard not to be frightened, but the dudes are scary. They're tall and scary. Patrick would love to know why Pete thought it would be a good idea to piss these guys off. One guy growls and forces his way into Patrick's home. "Look, no one has come in here. I live alone-" Patrick's cut off as he's pushed into the arms of the other Alpha. He's got one arm across Patrick's chest and the other on his mouth.

"We saw someone come in. We just need to know if it's our friend." The hand is lifted off Patrick's mouth and he glares at the guy.

"That was Andy. He came in because he's staying the night." The hand covers Patrick's mouth again and Patrick lets out a frustrated grunt. The guy in front of him sniffs the air and smirks, walking closer to Patrick. He bends down so he's eye level with the short Omega.

"You Omega's should know better than to lie to you Alpha's."

"You're not my Alpha though." Patrick says once he gets a chance to speak. "And quit covering my mouth. It's nothing but annoying. It's not like I'm going to cry for help." Patrick grinds out. The hand doesn't go on his mouth but instead travels to Patrick's hair. 

"Call the Alpha's out here. We just want to talk." Patrick glares at him.

"Why would I do that?" He asks, his voice hard. "They won't come down here." Patrick's voice is low and hard to hear. He's trying to cut off any emotion so that Andy won't be alerted. Patrick really just wants Pete safe right now. Pete's his main priority and wow. Patrick never thought he would think that about any Alpha.

The Alpha in front of Patrick sneers.

"Do it." Patrick shakes his head. He feels the arm that was on his chest rise to his throat.

"If you don't, we'll just kill you and then ransack your house. It would be much simpler if you just told us where he is." Patrick shakes his head again, this time the arm on his throat squeezes tight. Patrick's air supply is immediately cut off. His hands reach up to the arm on his neck and scratches at it, trying hard to get it off. The Alpha in front of Patrick bends and sniffs at Patrick. "You Omega's always smell so  _good_  when you're scared." Patrick feels a hand run down his face and his vision gets spotty.

"Leave him alone Jake." Patrick sends a mental glare to Pete as his voice filters into the room. "Sorry Patrick. We got a little worried when all we could smell was fear." Pete says, trying to dispell the Omega's anger towards him. Jake moves from Patrick's dimming field of vision and Patrick sees Andy standing next to Pete.

"We really want you out of this house." Andy says, flooring Jake with a glare.

"Not without Pete." Andy shakes his head. 

"I can't let you do that." The room is silent for a while and Patrick hears ringing in his ears. "Give us Patrick, and we'll let you leave. No problems." The arm tightens around his neck and Patrick tries to get some breath in his body, but it's doing him no good.

Jake snarls and looks to his friend. 

"Fine. Take the Omega. Pete, if we catch you outside, don't think we'll let you off easy." Patrick's released and he tumbles to the floor. He's sucking down air as he feels hands on his back.

"Hey, Patrick are you ok?" That's Pete's voice. Patrick gulps down some more air and lifts his head to look at the Alpha.

With a raspy voice, Patrick speaks.

"Explain."

\--

Patrick's got a bag of peas on his neck, soothing the bruises that have formed there.

"So, you pissed off those two fuckin giant Alpha's because they picked on you?" Patrick rasps out. He sees Andy and Pete both wince at the sound. Patrick rolls his eyes at their looks. "What did you expect? You said you left home because you faced the same problem there. Just ignore them when they talk about you in ways you don't like. Pete, I face that a lot. You've seen how Shane is with me. I just take it as it's given. You need to do that too. You don't see Andy or Travie fighting everyone that may bug them."

"I know but-" Patrick shakes his head.

"You can stay here for the night. I don't want you going out there with those two out and about. Same goes for you, Andy. Please stay." Patrick looks at the both of them, daring them to argue with the Omega. Andy nods and pulls Pete up.

"I'll take the couch. Pete, you get the guest room. Patrick, your room obviously." Patrick gives Andy a small smile and nods. He stands and Andy takes him up to his room. "If you need anything tonight, come get me." Patrick nods and shuts his door.

Patrick just defended Pete. Pete, an Alpha that Patrick's known for a few days. 

What is he doing?

\--

"Shit man, what happened to your throat?" Patrick looks up from his food and sees Travie standing above him, concern all over his body.

"Um-" Patrick voice cracks and he coughs to try and clear it, but that agitates it.

"It was my fault." Pete's voice comes from behind Patrick. Patrick sees Travie's expression turn to 'you better run'. Pete notices too because he throws his hands up and shields himself whilst bursting out an explanation. "No! Fuck I didn't do that to him! Someone that was pissed at me did it!" That doesn't change Travie's expression. He takes a step closer to Pete, but Patrick stands and puts himself between the two Alphas.

"Pete hid in my house to get away from the guys. I stalled, trying to get them to leave. I was helping Pete because I wanted to." Patrick's voice is rough and it hurts him to talk, but he does anyway. "Trust me. Andy was there too. You can ask him about it tonight." Patrick finishes his explanation, waiting for Travie to calm down. Once the tall Alpha is calmed, Patrick sits back down and eats his soup. Anything else agitates his throat and makes him miserable. "Pete can explain everything." Patrick states, shoveling down the slightly burning soup. 

Patrick listens as Pete explains everything that happened that night and everything that lead up to it. 

"See? No problems." Patrick says, putting his soup container in his bag once he finishes. Travie seems happy with how things have ended up, so he nods and tells Pete that it's fine.

"If Patrick gets hurt again because of you, though, I won't hesitate to beat you up." Patrick's eyes widen and he sends the look of alarm to Travie who just shrugs. "I'm just telling him how it is. No one messes with my guy." Patrick smiles and nods, looking to Pete to make sure he understands as well. Pete nods, giving him a nervous smile. 

"Do you need help teaching today?" Pete asks, minutes before lunch ends. Patrick raises an eyebrow. "I still have a student teacher." Patrick nods and thinks for a moment.

"Why do you have a student teacher if you literally only started here a few days ago?" Patrick swallows and winces. His throat hurts and the offer that Pete has just put on the table is looking more and more like a good idea. Pete winces too and just shakes his head.

"I was the only one willing to let someone try and teach. So, I think that's a yes to the help?" Patrick rolls his eyes, but there's a playful smile on his face.

"Please. That would be wonderful." Patrick's voice almost goes out. Pete laughs as he notices.

"Well, looks like you're just going to have to relax while I teach your class." Patrick lets out a long-suffering sigh as Pete drags him to the classroom. 

\--

"Patrick?" Pete starts one day after school. "Um, can we stop for a second?" Patrick raises an eyebrow as he stops in his tracks. They were walking to their cars and were almost there.

"What is it?" The bruising around Patrick's throat had faded greatly, and it was easier for Patrick to talk. He was glad his voice was back. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Pete's help, it was just that, well, he thought he was becoming a little bit of a burden.

Patrick took a good look at Pete. The Alpha looked nervous. It wasn't a normal look on Alphas, but Pete wasn't a normal Alpha. Patrick had gathered that much from the time they've spent together. 

"I know this is a weird question, especially coming from me, but, will you go out with me?"

\--

 _"What did you say?"_ Joe asks as Patrick tells him what happened that day after work.  _"Please tell me you said yes."_ Patrick smiles, feeling Joe's hope radiating through the phone.

"I said yes. What kind of person would I be if I said no? I'm curious. I mean, of course, I'm taking my pepper spray, you never know what could happen." Patrick says, pacing around his home.

_"So, when is it?"_

"Tomorrow. At 7." Patrick tells his friend. "I don't know what we're doing for it."

 _"I'm coming over and bringing Andy. We're gonna make you look irresistible."_  Patrick rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to do that." Patrick tells him. "Please don't do that." Patrick can see Joe's crazed look. He can picture it perfectly.

 _"We're doing it. C'mon Patrick! This could be perfect for you!"_ Patrick sighs, knowing that he could argue with Joe, but also knowing that he would lose that argument very quickly.

"Alright, fine. What time are you coming over tomorrow?" Patrick prays that it's closer to the date so that it'll pass quickly and maybe the two would just give up when Patrick proves to be too difficult.

 _"We're coming over in the morning."_ Patrick's eyes widen. If he were drinking something, he would have spit it out.

"The morning?" Patrick screeches out. "That's so early!" Patrick can see Joe's shrug and he bets that Andy's there too, laughing at Patrick's misery.

 _"Dude, we know you'll be freaking out. It's your first date. You need to have support."_  Patrick frowns.

"It's not my first date." He mumbles out. They don't talk about the first date. It was...less than wonderful.

 _"Patrick. You know that date doesn't count."_  Joe whispers out.  _"At any rate, you're going to be freaking out, so we'll be over so we can eat and make sure you're calm. Then we'll get you ready for the date!"_ Patrick sighs, but in the end, he agrees to Joe's idea. He knows he'll need help to keep calm.

Patrick's a nervous guy. 

Has been since he presented as an Omega. But over time, his nervousness has dwindled down. It's gotten better. Patrick's become stronger, more independent. He's worried that Pete's going to break down any walls he may have built up over the years, but at the same time, he trusts Pete not to do anything terrible, not to hurt him.

"Alright. I'll let you come over tomorrow. Just, try not to go too overboard with this, alright?" Patrick says, practically pleading with his friend.

 _"Psh, you think Andy will let me go overboard?"_ Patrick breathes out a chuckle.

"I guess you're right."

_"Of course I am! Alright, get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye Joe."

_"Goodnight Patrick."_

_\--_

Patrick's wringing his hands as he watches the clock. Andy and Joe have yet to arrive. Patrick knows the agreed they would be here early. Way too early, but now they were late. It was almost lunchtime, and they were nowhere to be found.

Patrick sighs and stands from where he was sitting on the couch. He paces back and forth, occasionally glancing at the clock.

"I told you he would be freaking out." Patrick jolts at the sound of Joe's voice. He turns to glare at his friend. 

"You said you would be here early!" Patrick yells, stalking towards the Beta. Andy stops him and holds his arms.

"Calm down. We were late because I told Joe that the original time was too early and we had to pick some things up." Patrick nods, relaxing a little in the Alpha's hold. "It's fine. You're fine. So, let's get some food, then we can figure out what you should wear." Patrick nods, a little shaken by the powerful voice Andy is using. Joe seems to notice because he goes over and helps Patrick walk while waiting for the effect of the voice to wear off.

When they're all piled in Andy and Joe's car, Patrick speaks up.

"I thought you weren't ever going to use that on me." Andy shrugs.

"You're dramatic. Sometimes I have to." Patrick glares at him but leans against Joe's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" He mumbles, looking through the window at the passing buildings. 

"A picnic." Patrick glances at Joe.

"A picnic?" He repeats. "Why?"

"It'll calm your nerves." Andy says from the front. "After that, we go back to your house and get you ready really early. Or at least pick out some outfits for you." Patrick rolls his eyes and keeps looking out the window.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Patrick whispers.

"It won't be like the last one." Joe says, patting Patrick's hair.

"I'm just worried. I know Pete's not like the others, but I have every reason to worry." He says, relaxing a bit under Joe's touch. 

"Everything is going to be fine."

\--

Patrick tugged on his shirt. He looked in the mirror, praying that this was an ok outfit for the date. His shirt was white underneath a black sweater. The white collar poked out from the sweater and Patrick tugged on it nervously. 

"You look fine." Joe said, placing a hand on Patrick's shoulders. "He'll be in love with you instantly." Andy comes in and musses Patrick's hair a little. 

"I look ridiculous." Patrick says, adjusting his glasses.

"You look great." Andy says, squeezing Patrick's arm lightly.

The doorbell rings and Patrick panics for .5 seconds before rushing downstairs and opening the door. 

Pete's there with his hair styled nicely and a black shirt under a leather jacket.

"Hi." Patrick breathes out, taking in Pete's appearance. Pete looks at him with a wide smile.

"You look amazing." Patrick feels the heat of a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Um, thank you." He mumbles.

"Ready to go?" Pete asks. Patrick nods, looking back at the living room to see Andy and Joe standing there, looking like proud parents.

"Absolutely." 

\--

"Tell me about yourself." Pete says, taking a sip from his milkshake after. Patrick plays with his fries and looks at the Alpha.

"Um, what do you want to know?" He asks, putting the fry down and placing his hands in his lap. Pete shrugs and sips some more of his milkshake.

"Just talk. Just about you. Please." Patrick is taken back by the request, but does so, answering with his head down and his eyes staring at his fingers.

"Well, I teach art, which means that I can draw. Um, I can play the piano, but that's about it. I'm the youngest child and the only Omega in the family. I've only ever been on one other date, and that didn't end well." He says with a sad smile. "I'm the only Omega in my friend group. My favorite color is orange." Patrick stops, trying desperately to think of any other facts to tell the Alpha. "I don't know what else to say. Um, tell me about yourself?" Pete's smiling at him when he finally looks up.

"You're really wonderful, you know that?" Patrick blushes and ducks his head. "Well, there's not much about me that you don't already know." Pete says with a bright smile and a chuckle. "I'm in the process of writing a book. I'm the oldest in my family. We're all Alpha's." Patrick nods, listening intently. "I'm in the market for an adorable artist that could possibly draw a new tattoo for me." Patrick gives Pete a smile.

"Yeah?" Pete nods and scoots his chair closer to the table so he can lean over and grasp Patrick's hand.

"Yeah. I mean, only if you're up for it." 

\--

"What kind of an Alpha asks for a tattoo like that? Most would just demand one." Patrick tells Joe that night after the date. 

 _"Dude, he's totally into you. Just see where it goes. You guys would totally work out."_ Patrick rolls his eyes.

"You really think so?"

_"Dude, I know so. What else happened?"_

"We kissed." Joe's silent. Patrick knows it was a bad idea to tell him that. He hears Joe yelling, telling Andy what happened. "I know it's a little fast but, he was nice. And I think I'm really starting to like him." Patrick tells him, trying to quell Joe's frantic yelling.

 _"Really? He didn't do anything else to you? Like, he didn't try anything?"_ Patrick lets out a breathy chuckle and shakes his head.

"No. We just talked, then he drove me home and he gave me a kiss when we got to the front door." He can hear a light 'awwwww' coming from Joe and Patrick guesses the phone was put on speaker so Andy could hear the conversation as well.

 _"We're glad you had fun."_  Andy says, squashing Patrick's worry down.  _"Are you going on another date?" Patrick thinks for a moment._

"We didn't talk about going on one. Maybe? I don't know. I guess I'll find out. We do have work in 2 days anyway, so we'll see what happens. Hopefully, neither of us are too awkward about the date." For the first time in a while, Patrick really hopes this turns out alright.

\--

They're both too awkward for their own good. 

It's the first thing that Patrick notices when they both sit down for lunch that day at work. 

They dance around the date and the kiss.

And Travie notices.

"Why are you two so awkward today?" He asks, plopping down with Patrick and Pete. Patrick looks at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Travie rolls his eyes.

"You guys are more awkward than the kids I teach in gym." He says, opening his bag up to grab his lunch out. Patrick and Pete look at each other before sighing.

"We went on a date." Patrick says.

"We kissed." Is added by Pete. Travie looks at them like they've merged together and have five heads.

"Ok." Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"That's all you have to say? 'Ok'? That's it?" Patrick asks, frantically waving his hands around. Travie rolls his eyes.

"You guys are fine. I don't know why you're worried or why you're being so awkward." He says, taking a bite of his sandwich. Patrick and Pete look at each other and shrug. Travie laughs. "You guys are the best." Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Travie waves off his question.

"So, when's your next date?"

"Date?" Patrick slumps as he hears the voice of Shane Morris right behind him. "Our little Omega got a date?" His hand rests on Patrick's shoulder and Patrick tenses up greatly. Pete growls a little, but it's barely audible. "Who on earth would want to date a slut like you?"

"Don't talk about him like that." Pete growls out, standing up. Travie's up as well, coming closer to Patrick and Shane. "You don't get to talk about him like that. Not when you're obviously the biggest slut in the room."

The room freezes. Everything stops. Nobody moves, nobody breathes. Shane lets out a sharp laugh and digs his nails into Patrick's shoulder. Patrick grunts and grips Shane's hand, trying to rip it off his shoulder.

It doesn't budge.

"Well, that was a little rude, don't you think?" Shane bites out, glaring at Pete.

"You don't have the right to talk about him like that. Why him? Why just him? He hasn't done anything to you." Patrick stills. He hasn't told Pete about his past with Shane, as little as it is. 

"He hasn't told you?" Shane puts his other hand on Patrick's other shoulder and squeezes. "'Tricky and I have quite the past."

"If by 'quite the past' you mean you tried to rape him?" Travie growls out. Shane shrugs and Patrick curls into himself. 

"How could someone resist someone as beautiful as this?" Shane drags a hand to Patrick's cheek, squeezing it lightly.

"Morris." Everyone turns to the door. It's the principal and Brendon. "We need to talk." Patrick turns his head down at Brendon's look of shock. Brendon walks up to Patrick as Shane releases Patrick from his grip.

Patrick releases a shaky breath and tries not to break down.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" Brendon asks, kneeling down next to the shaking Patrick.

"Didn't think you would care." Brendon wants to say more, but he's pushed out of the way by Travie and Pete. They take the Omega into their arms and rock him lightly.

"Patrick?" Patrick looks up. "You have the rest of the day off." Patrick nods, thanking Principal Weekes. 

Patrick melts into the warm hold of the Alpha's. 

Tears cloud his vision and all he wants to do is go home.

\--

"So, he found out?" Joe asks, running his hands through Patrick's hair. 

"Travie let it out during lunch." Patrick's voice is raw from crying.

"Well, what happened?" Patrick shrugs.

"Nothing much. Pete took me home then went back to work. All my classes were canceled. I think I'm going to rest for today and then go back tomorrow and see what ended up happening with Shane." He whispers out. 

"Well, sleep and we'll figure it out. I'm sure Andy's on the phone with Dallon right now." Patrick nods against Joe's leg.

"This was supposed to be a happy story. I was supposed to finally be happy. But now? It doesn't look like that's what's going to happen."

"This isn't how you're story ends though. It'll get better. You'll be happy. Trust me. Pete will help you out." 

"Shane's been fired." Andy says, poking his head into Patrick's bedroom. "He's gone. You don't have to worry about him there and we can file for a restraining order. He's gone. You won't worry about him anymore."

Patrick knew that was a promise. One that Andy would keep. One that wouldn't be broken.

\--

"So, what happened?" Patrick asks between laughs.

"We have no idea! The chickens were lost forever! Sometimes we still find eggs laying around so who really knows." Pete says, laughing lightly.

"That poor man." Patrick says as his laughs start to die down. They lapse into an awkward silence that consists of them staring at their food.

They're in Patrick's home this time. 

"How have you been, y'know since-"

"Fine. I'm good. It's just so nice to be rid of him. I couldn't keep dealing with him. I just couldn't. But thank you. For just, y'know, being there." Patrick tells Pete, honesty leaking into every word.

"Can I tell you something?" Patrick raises an eyebrow, a little worried at what Pete could tell him, but also very intrigued.

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask to tell me something." Patrick says, laughing lightly. His laughter dies down when he sees how serious Pete's face is. "What is it?"

"I-Patrick I really like you." Pete says softly. "I really, really like you. I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met." Patrick doesn't really know how to respond. 

"Um, wow. Ok hang on. You're serious?" Patrick asks frantically, hoping that Pete's telling the truth.

"100% serious." Patrick smiles a little. 

"I really like you too." Patrick says quietly, a little frightened by the idea. Pete's smiling, and Patrick finds himself doing the same. 

"This date is going better than I thought it would have." Pete admits, reaching across Patrick's table and grabbing his hand, holding it lightly. Patrick chuckles and nods.

"It is, isn't it?"

\--

When Patrick's heat hits him, Pete's with him.

It's not exactly what he wanted. Not at all. He knows that if Pete's there, he'll see something that he doesn't want Pete to see. 

Patrick's humanity, his ability to think correctly is stripped from him and all he wants is to be marked and to be bonded. 

He just wants to get fucked dammit.

But he doesn't want Pete to see that side.

Sadly, Pete's the only one that's able to be there for him. Joe and Andy are out of town, begging forgiveness when they told Patrick they couldn't cancel. They were forgiven quickly. Travie was sick so therefore he couldn't watch Patrick either.

That left Pete.

You can imagine how it turned out.

Pete's good at controlling himself. He really is. But Patrick is just so irresistible that...

Yeah.

Pete ends up fucking Patrick. It's all hot and sweaty and Patrick's moans get to him and he can't stop himself from going at it. 

At first, it's just him fucking Patrick with a vibrator that makes Patrick hot and bothered, letting out moans and little mewls that get Pete hard and a little embarrassed. Eventually, Patrick's begging the Alpha to fuck him. 

He's on his knees on the bed, clawing at Pete as he begs him to fuck him. It's the whispered 'fuck me' that shoots straight to Pete's dick that starts the fuck fest.

He shoves Patrick down and crawls on top of him, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. It's all teeth and messy, but it's perfect for the moment. 

Pete grips Patrick's wrists and presses them down on the bed above his head. He kisses his way down Patrick's torso, down his legs and avoids his dick. Patrick cries out at the avoidance and thrusts his hips, trying to find Pete's mouth. Pete presses a hand to Patrick's hips and pushes them down. 

Eventually, his mouth finds it's way to Patrick's leaking cock. He presses a kiss to the tip that garners a quiet mewl from Patrick's mouth. He takes Patrick in his mouth. His teeth scrape lightly against Patrick's dick and Patrick tries raising his hips to meet Pete's movements.

Pete pulls off with a wet pop. Patrick looks at him with sweat everywhere and his pupils are blown. Pete knows he shouldn't be doing this. 

Patrick isn't in the right mindset. But he looks so good right now and the sounds he's making are sinful and they just shoot right to Pete's dick. 

"Alpha." The word is broken off with a cry as Pete presses a finger to Patrick's hole. He pushes in slowly, relishing in the way that Patrick clenches down on the digit as it searches around, barely brushing against the Omega's prostate. Pete smirks at the cry that breaks out as he rubs against Patrick's sweet spot. Pete pushes another finger in and scissors them, stretching the Omega out.

Patrick's sobbing at the feeling of two fingers rubbing mercilessly against walnut sized bump. His thighs shake and his hips stutter and twitch. Pete can see that Patrick's on the brink of an orgasm. He rips his fingers out of Patrick's loose entrance and watches as Patrick deflates and melts into the sheets.

"Fuck me." Patrick grinds out. His eyes lock with Pete's. Pete presses kisses to Patrick's torso, going up and pausing on one of his nipples. He mouths at it and bites down, tugging on it until it hardens and peaks. He repeats the action to the other, relishing in the sounds of Patrick's heavy breathing. He trails kisses up Patrick's neck, pausing to bite and suck, making sure to leave prominent hickies on the Omega's neck. Pete kisses Patrick's jaw, then leans to his ear and whispers to Patrick softly.

"Are you going to be good for me? Are you going to be a good little Omega? Going to scream my name?" Patrick nods feverishly, not wanting to do anything else.

"Please. Please Alpha, fuck me." Pete starts slinking down to Patrick's entrance once again. He releases Patrick's hands, but Patrick leaves them above his head. 

"Are you going to scream for me?" Pete asks, lubing up his dick and looking down at the Omega laying splayed out on the bed. Patrick nods.

"Yes, yes I will." Patrick pants out, his hands grasping the sheets tightly as Pete presses the head of his cock against Patrick's entrance. He braces himself above Patrick. He has one had on his dick and the other is on his dick. Patrick lets out a strangled groan as Pete pushes in all the way.

Patrick's breathing heavily, his chest heaving as Pete stops. He makes sure Patrick's alright before pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Patrick let's out a soft moan, his eyes rolling as Pete barely brushes his prostate.

"Harder." He moans out. Pete stops, looking down at Patrick before grasping the inside of Patrick's knee and lifting his leg up and onto Pete's shoulder. Patrick shudders as he feels Pete's cock slip further inside. Pete does as Patrick commands. He thrusts in and out as hard as he can. Patrick shakes and the headboard bangs against the wall. 

Patrick grunts with each thrust. His eyes are shut and his mouth is open in an 'o' shape. He reaches one hand up, trying to find Pete's body. Pete grasps Patrick's hand tightly. His pace is brutal and he can feel the tell-tale sign of his orgasm. Pete pulls out roughly and flips Patrick onto his front. He grips Patrick's middle and forces him onto his hands and knees. Pete grips Patrick's hips and pushes back in. 

Patrick cries out at the new angle. Pete continues his pace and hits Patrick's sweet spot dead on. Patrick cries out and nearly collapses onto the bed. Pete leans over him, his chest pressed against Patrick's back. He wraps one arm around Patrick's shoulders and pulls him back. They're both on they're knees and Patrick's meeting Pete's thrusts. Everyone one of Pete's thrusts sends lightning through Patrick's spine. 

"I-" Patrick comes without warning. His eyes roll back and he shakes hard against Pete. Pete keeps going, his thrusts never slowing and never softening. 

He doesn't think about it until it's too late.

Pete feels his knot form and by then, it's too late to pull out. Pete's come shoots into Patrick and they're locked in position.

Patrick cries out everytime they shift.

Neither thinks about what happened until Pete's knot goes down and Patrick collapses onto the bed, come leaking from his abused hole.

Pete looks down at the spent Omega and can only think of one thing.

"Fuck."

\--

Patrick's got a red flush on his cheeks the day after his heat.

Pete's sitting a few feet away, a red flush on his cheeks as well. They're silent as they sit. Patricks' got a cushion under his ass and he's fidgeting with his fingers.

Everything gets worse when Andy and Joe burst in.

"You didn't." Is the first thing that comes out of Joe's mouth. Patrick squeaks and ducks his head. Pete shifts in his chair and nibbles on his bottom lip. Patrick clears his throat and looks up at Joe. However, the look that Joe sends him makes his eyes widen and his posture stiffen.

"We did. But it was my fault." Patrick says, waving his hands around. "It was my fault. I told him we could. I told him it would be alright."

"Did you bond? Are you mated?" Patrick and Pete look at each other.

"Thankfully not."

"Though if we think about it, we should be." Patrick cringes at Pete's comment.

"What are you saying?" Andy asks, walking closer to Pete and Patrick. Patrick folds in on himself before mumbling his answer. "Repeat? Louder, this time please." Patrick clears his throat and looks at Andy dead in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." The room falls into a heavy silence. Joe clears his throat and walks over to Patrick. He pulls him up out of his chair. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." He whispers, pulling Patrick carefully to his bathroom. Patrick goes without resistance. He knows that Andy's going to be talking to Pete. He hopes Andy goes easy on him.

"It really was my fault." Patrick whispers once he's in the bath. He's sleepy and he hates it. 

"How do you know you're pregnant? Aren't you supposed to miss a heat before you realize?" Patrick nods.

"I can also just kind of um, tell?" He says, ending it like a question though Joe knows that Patrick knows what he's talking about.

"So, what are you going to do?" Patrick blinks at the bubbles in the bath and shrugs.

"I'll have the baby. Take care of them with or without Pete."

"He's not going to leave you to take care of the kid by yourself. Besides, you'll have me. And you'll have Andy and Travie." Joe pauses. Patrick looks at him with wide eyes. "Fuck. What's Travie gonna do?"

"Um, hopefully, nothing too drastic." Patrick whispers. They're both quiet in the bathroom. They can hear faint talking in the kitchen, but both are too preoccupied with thoughts of what Travie will do when he finds out to worry about Andy and Pete.

"I'm gonna go take care of your room." Patrick shakes his head. 

"Pete already took care of it." He whispers, feeling the blush return to his face. Joe smiles at him and ruffles his hair. 

"Pete won't leave you. If he can stand getting a talking to from Andy and Travie, he'll be able to stick with you." Patrick scrunches his forehead up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, curiosity flooding his tired being. Joe just smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it." Patrick huffs but remains silent. "Let's get you out of the bath."

\--

Patrick walked down the stairs with Joe. He was tired, so tired, but he needed to talk with Andy before he slept.

Patrick's hair is still drenched when they get to the kitchen. It's silent in there but Pete and Andy are both there. Pete sees Patrick and smiles at him. He gets up and walks straight to the Omega. He takes the towel that's in Patrick's hand and scrubs it over Patrick's hair, causing the smaller man to giggle. 

Patrick catches a glimpse of Andy smiling at them. Patrick tosses a smile back quickly. 

"What did you two talk about?" He walks to the couch and sits down carefully, melting into the cushions. Andy sighs and looks at Pete, then at Patrick.

"I told him that what he did was stupid. He shouldn't have taken advantage of you." Patrick opens his mouth to protest. Andy shakes his head. "You should have called Brendon. He could have taken care of you. I know you think Brendon doesn't care, but he's really trying to make up for things he's done. But, now that you're pregnant I talked to Pete and told him that if he ever left you, we would rip him to shreds." Patrick looks at Andy with wide eyes.

"That's a little harsh." He whispers, looking at Pete who looks calm at the idea of being ripped to shreds should he leave the Omega to take care of the baby by himself.  Pete shakes his head.

"It's really not. I agree with the idea. Patrick, I did this to you-" Patrick scoffs at the sentence.

"You're acting like you've just given me a disease. Pete, you helped create the baby that will grow into a beautiful child. If you were to leave me, I would understand. Times are going to be hard. I know how I'm going to get. I've seen it before. If you ever want to leave, I won't hold it against you." Pete shakes his head, sitting down next the tired Omega.

"I'll never leave you. Not ever."

\--

Patrick knew that his students could tell something was up when he was able to return to school in the days after his heat. They were quiet and looked at him with curiosity, surprise, and excitement. Patrick cleared his throat as he sat down in his chair at his desk.

A student raised their hand. Patrick blinked at him and swallowed.

"Yes?" He asks, signaling that the student could ask her question. She was an Alpha and could obviously smell the new scent on him.

"Who did it?" She asks calmly. Patrick twitches and sets a hard gaze on her.

"That's a bit of a personal question, don't you think?" He asks, a disapproving frown on his face. She huffs and slumps in her seat, rolling her eyes and mumbling something about Omega's that Patrick chooses to ignore, but unfortunately, Pete had entered the room at that time.

"I hope you apologize for saying that." Pete says, startling Patrick and causing him to turn sharply to face the Alpha. The girl stiffens and spits out a quick apology. "Look, I bet a lot of you can tell that Patrick's off today. That doesn't mean you can just ask questions. If you do," He levels the girl with a glare. "make sure they aren't invasive." Patrick bites his lip and keeps his gaze on his desk. Pete takes one last glance around the room before leaving.

Patrick can feel his face on fire. The gazes of his students are on him and he doesn't quite know what to do.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." He whispers with a small smile gracing his face. 

His students let out a few giggles.

"Are you excited?" Patrick looks up, an Omega having just lowered his hand. Patrick smiles and nods.

"Very. I don't know how I'm going to continue teaching while the child grows, but we'll see." Patrick fidgets in his seat for a few moments before clasping his hands together and standing. "Well, I think you had a project due, right?" Groans explode around the classroom and Patrick laughs. "Did any of you do it?" Silence floods the class. "I guess I can give you an extension." Sighs erupt throughout the room and Patrick chuckles, shaking his head at the display. "You only have a few days. I suggest you get started."

\--

Lunch is weird that day. Pete and Patrick sit next to each other tensely. They see Travie walk in and they both look at each other with concern for one another in their eyes. Travie walks up to them with a smile that quickly dissolves into confusion when he sees their faces.

"What is it?" He asks slowly, watching as the two try to figure out the words to use, what to say. "What happened?" He sits slowly, setting his lunch bag on the table with caution. Patrick squirms a little in his seat and clears his throat.

"Um, we need to tell you something." Travie's eyes flick to Pete's and he knows exactly what happened. He sighs and rests his head in his hands. Patrick curls into himself, not fully ready for what Travie wants to say.

"When did it happen?" Pete and Patrick look at each other.

"Um, his most recent heat." Travie nods at Pete's answer.

"Ok." The three are silent for a moment.

"Ok? That's-that's all you have to say?" Travie looks at Patrick with slight confusion.

"Where you expecting more?" He asks, raising an eyebrow in the process. Pete and Patrick look at each other once more before looking at Travie.

"We were expecting a lecture." Pete says, straight-faced and confused. Travie smiles and shakes his head.

"No. I will say that you've got everything coming to you with this pregnancy though. All I can say is, good luck."

\--

"Peter. Chill." Patrick says as he's laying on his bed typing away on his laptop. He's got his glasses on and looks at Pete over them when he doesn't stop pacing.

"What did Travie mean?" Patrick rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the computer screen in front of him.

"He just meant that since you got me pregnant, there's gonna be a lot to deal with during this pregnancy. We deserve everything we're going to get. We weren't thinking straight and we made a mistake. I mean, not really. The baby isn't a mistake. They never will be, but I'm just saying. We weren't thinking and now we deal with the consequences. Oh God, I keep making the baby sound like a bad thing." Now Patrick was freaking out. He rubbed his stomach and spoke to the not-yet-existing baby, telling them that he really loved them and that he would never ever hate them or think of them as a mistake. 

Pete rushes to the Omega and takes his hands.

"Hey, it's ok. The baby knows you didn't mean those things. It's alright. Calm down." Patrick bites his lip and looks at Pete. His blue eyes are filled with sorrow. 

"I just-I'm worried. I'm worried about what could happen. What if-what if I'm not a good parent?" He asks, whispering the question. His lip trembles and his eyes are cast down.

It's a far cry from the Omega that Pete met that night in the bar. He's different, and Pete thinks it's because Patrick's letting down his walls with him. It's odd, but it's working out. Pete let down his walls, and now Patrick letting down his. Pete thinks they're going to work out great together. They just have to get through this pregnancy without being mated or bonded.

Easy, right?

\--

This wasn't easy. Nothing was going well. Patrick was distant and Pete couldn't feel his emotions. He hated it. He wanted to know what the Omega was feeling. He needed to know in order to be able to take care of him.

Pete rolled over ideas in his head.

They didn't know each other well enough that they were ready to bond. They weren't ready for that.

But, it would be best for them.

Pete just didn't want to force Patrick into something so huge and permanent. What could he do though? For now, the two just went on dates and held hands and loved each other. 

They drove to work together and they sat together.

The odd thing? Patrick hadn't seen Brendon since he had helped get Shane fired.

Until tonight.

Pete and Patrick were sitting on the couch not really paying attention to the movie that was playing. The doorbell rang and the two looked at the door for a moment.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Pete asks. Patrick shakes his head and stands, walking over to the door. He looked through the peephole and furrowed his brow. He opens the door.

"What are you doing here, Brendon? Is something wrong?" Patrick asks, letting Brendon in all the way.

"Can we talk?" The room is thick with silence for a moment. "Alone?" Pete and Patrick exchange looks. Pete nods, standing up.

"I'm gonna go buy some things. I'll be back soon." He says, placing a kiss on Patrick's cheek and watching as the Omega turns bright red. "If you hurt him-" Brendon nods.

"Yeah, I got it." He says, watching as Pete grabs his keys, wallet, and jacket, then leaves the house. Brendon and Patrick stand there in an odd silence before Patrick ushers him to the couch.

"Um, what's up?" He asks, pausing the movie and giving Brendon his full attention as he sits next to the Beta.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Patrick looks at him for a moment. "About Shane?" Patrick tenses at the name. 

"I um, I didn't think you would care." He says softly, looking down at his lap as he says it. Brendon's forehead creases and he looks at Patrick with sadness.

"Why? I-"

"Because you've never done anything for anyone but yourself. I've never gotten help from you when I needed it. And then if you need help, you expect everyone to drop everything and help you, but you do nothing in return." Patrick says all of this while staring at his hands that rest on his lap. He doesn't want to look at Brendon. He doesn't want to see how much he's hurt him.

It's a cowards move.

But it's his move.

"I'm sorry." Brendon's voice is quiet and slightly broken as he says the words. Patrick blinks and looks up slowly to lock eyes with the Beta. "I didn't realize-I just. I don't know. I'm a Beta. We can't-we can't really do anything so the next best thing is to demand everything and not even think about what might happen to the people around us. I didn't even- Patrick I wish I knew. I wish your life wasn't as hard as it is. I would have told Dallon about Shane the moment I knew. I didn't realize he tried to-"

"It was in the past. It's fine. I'm fine now. Thank you for trying. I really appreciate it." Patrick says quietly, his soft gaze boring into Brendon's sad one.

"You'll tell me from now on, right? If things aren't going too well? I want to be a good friend. I don't want to-I can't let things like Shane happen again because you don't think I'll help you out." Patrick smiles and nods.

"In that case, I do have something to tell you." Patrick keeps his smile as Brendon looks at him with a curious gaze. "I'm pregnant." He says softly. Brendon widens his eyes.

"Wow. You? Seriously? Patrick, you are the last Omega I would have ever thought to end up pregnant." Patrick nods and laughs a little. 

"I didn't think it would happen either but, things sort of um-"

"Yeah. I get it. You have seemed a little different lately. You're not as fiery." Patrick's forehead scrunches up. 

"I guess that is true. I never realized." Brendon chuckles and shakes his head.

"So, who's the baby daddy?"

"Me." Brendon jumps a mile in the air as Patrick laughs. Pete's standing stone-faced in the doorway.

"Fuck!" Brendon turns and looks at the Alpha, then at the Omega sitting next to him. Patrick's still got a smile on his face. "Huh, I never would have thought." Patrick raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really? We're almost the exact same in the things we believe." Patrick says, standing to help Pete with the groceries. "Also, did you not notice the kiss I got before he left?" He asks, grabbing some bags from Pete's arms.

"I guess I was a little out of it." Patrick laughs, shaking his head as he puts bread, milk, and butter away. 

"I guess so."

\--

"So, when will everything like, happen?" Pete asks one night after dinner has been put away and a cuddle session has started on the couch. Patrick turns his head to look at the Alpha.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, pregnancy stuff." Patrick blinks at him and gives him a long look.

"I-" Patrick freezes and stares at Pete with an odd look in his eyes. "I don't know. I thought I would have an answer, but I guess we'll find out when like...morning sickness starts and all that stuff." Pete looks at him and nods.

"Seems like a good answer." They look at each other in silence for a moment before they laugh.

"We're gonna be great at parenting." Patrick says through his laughs. 

"You want me to parent?" Pete asks, quickly sobering up.

"Well, why wouldn't I want you to? You're going to be here for the pregnancy, so it's only fair that you help with the parenting. I know we're not mates, but I would still like you there for our child." Patrick says softly, his eyes filled with love and hope for the Alpha. "We'll be fine." There's a pause as Patrick thinks about what parenting will involve. "Right?" The two stare at each other.

"We...we totally got this." Patrick nods, a little worried about the future.

"Totally." He says breathlessly. The two sit in companionable silence for while. 

"We're fucked." Pete breathes out. Patrick nods his agreement. 

"Yeah, yeah I think so."

"What are we going to do?" Pete asks frantically, his hands waving around, trying to think about what could possibly go right with the two being parents. 

"I don't know! I mean-if we ever have questions, we can always ask Andy, right? He knows stuff? He's-he's like a dad. He takes care of people, so maybe he could help?"

"Andy would laugh at us if we told him we needed help!" Pete whisper yells to the Omega. 

"You're totally right. Holy shit we're screwed."

"Why are you screwed?" Pete and Patrick scream, turning to look at the door. Andy stands there with Joe looking concerned and the Alpha and Omega on the couch. "What's going on?" Andy asks, walking closer to the two. Pete and Patrick look at each other, then back to Andy.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Joe asks, stepping up as well. "That sounds like a lie." Patrick blinks at him and shakes his head.

"It's not." Andy cocks an eyebrow and sits on the couch next to Patrick. He looks at the small Omega for a while. Patrick breaks. "Alright! Alright. We were just worried. We didn't know how we would do as parents. Like, what if we mess up? What if the kid ends up hating us? What if we go about raising them all wrong? What if-"

"That's what you're worried about?" Andy asks, looking at the two incredulously. 

"Seriously? You know Andy is here and he can help you out tons. I can help too, just...not as much." Joe adds quickly. "And, you guys would be the best parents!" Patrick smiles at him lightly.

"You think so?"

"We know so." Patrick looks at Pete and smiles at him. 

"We're a little worried. We don't even know when Patrick's supposed to start, y'know." Andy rolls his eyes.

"Well, morning sickness should start soon. So, be ready for that. You should probably start working on the nursery too." Patrick nods, taking in everything that Andy says. Pete seems a little zoned out when Patrick looks at him but knows he's probably listening. "If you ever need anything, call us. We don't mind." Andy says softly, looking mostly to Patrick. "Make sure he calls if anything happens." Andy says this to Pete, and Pete nods, showing that he's listening and understanding.

"Well, we're all over here. Why not watch a movie?" Joe asks, slumping into the couch cushions. Patrick smiles at him and nods.

"Why not? Oh, Andy." Andy looks at him again, giving him his full attention. "I talked to Brendon a few days ago." Andy smiles at him.

"How did it go?" Patrick nibbles on his lip for a moment.

"It actually went pretty well. I was surprised. I didn't think it would go as well as it did. He was understanding and I learned more than I thought I knew. We're on good terms though." Patrick explains, looking at Andy with a small smile. 

"Well, enough of this sappy talk, let's get to watching!"

\--

"Are you sure we should go shopping today?" Pete asks as he watches Patrick spit more bile into the toilet. Patrick shakily nods.

"It's just morning sickness. I'll be fine. We need to go anyway. The baby will be here before we know it. We don't want them to have an empty room." He says, wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet. Pete helps him up and watches him gargle water, spit, then brush his teeth.

"Do you really jinx us like that? Saying the baby will be here sooner than we know it? That could be like...bad." Pete says, watching as Patrick finishes getting dressed. Patrick lets out a long-suffering sigh as he puts his glasses on.

"Peter. Calm down. It's fine. Trust me. Mother's instinct tells me everything will be fine." Patrick tells him calmly, brushing past the Alpha to grab his wallet. He turns to face Pete, tossing him the keys to Patrick's car. "Now, drive us to the store. We have shopping to do."

\--

"No." Patrick spits out shortly. He's staring at the crib Pete's pointing at. "I'm not getting them a boat crib." The crib is exactly like it sounds. It's...well it's a crib shaped like a boat.

Patrick hates it.

"We're getting a simple one." He mumbles, pulling the Alpha to the plain cribs. Patrick really just wants to be done. He can see the looks he's getting from the other couples in the store. He knows they want to say something about how he's acting, but they won't. Not while 'his' Alpha is there. "Please Peter." He says softly, tugging on Pete's hand softly. 

Pete looks at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Patrick shakes his head and looks at a nice, simple crib. He notices Pete look around, growling slightly. "Now I get it."

"Leave it alone. They won't say anything with you here, so just leave it." Pete glares at them as Patrick tugs him some more. 

"If you wanna say something, you better do it now." Patrick cringes as Pete calls out to the other couples in the store that are watching them carefully. "This is how we are, and if you can't deal with it, better go crib shopping somewhere else." Pete growls out, tugging Patrick close and placing a soft kiss on his head. Patrick's head is ducked as he stares at his feet, but he hears the others start to murmur and walk away. "I hate that they're like that. There's nothing wrong with how we are. Nothing at all. We just view society as different. We view it as though it could be something more. They're just simple minded fools that don't understand." Pete grinds out the last sentence loudly, smirking at the shocked looks of the other Alpha's and Omega's. 

"Pete, please. Let's just get this done." Pete shakes his head.

"We're not speeding through this. We want the best for our baby, right?" Patrick shrugs, still looking at his feet. Pete places his hand under Patrick's chin and has the shorter man look up at him. "We do. We're going to take as long as we need, as long as you see fit. You get the last say on everything, you know that. So, if you're not happy with my choices, you better let me know. Please?" Pete tacks on the plea on the end, adding puppy eyes as well, just to see Patrick crack a smile.

"Alright. Just for you-" Pete shakes his head.

"Just for you." Patrick nods.

"Whatever you say." Pete shakes his head again and Patrick laughs. "I get it, Pete. Don't worry." Patrick finishes the sentence with a quick peck to Pete's cheek. "Let's find our baby a crib."

\--

"Are you sure that screw goes there?" Patrick asks, watching Pete try to put together the shelves they bought. The "pit stop" they made at Ikea (it lasted hours and it was just Patrick complaining to Pete every time they stopped to look at something because "No Pete, I don't need that insanely huge lamp.") was a waste of time, and really Pete just wanted to go because Patrick had never been before. Patrick was unimpressed and didn't care at all that they had meatballs ("Meatballs at a furniture store? No thanks.).

"Of course the screw goes there." Patrick rolls his eyes at the untouched instruction manual lying on the ground. 

"I didn't need these shelves." Patrick says dryly from his spot on the bed. Pete reaches around blindly for a screw on the ground. "Peter. What are you doing?" Patrick asks. Pete rolls out from where the shelves are. 

"Building shelves." He says, not totally sure he knows what Patrick's talking about. 

"That's not what I'm talking about." Pete sighs and stands, walking close to the sitting Omega. 

"You know what I'm doing. We've talked about this. I'm going to help you out. No matter what. Even if it's putting up shelves that you didn't want but you're gonna need." Pete tells him, kneeling down and holding the Omega's hands. "I'm going to be here no matter what. You can't keep me away." He says, smiling and squeezing Patrick's hands. Patrick smiles down at him and nods. "That being said, I think I need to move in."

"Yeah, I think that needs to happen at some point. But, only if you want to. Only if you're really sure that you want to." Patrick says, drilling it into Pete's head.

"Of course I do. I'm gonna be there, as I've stated a million times. So, what better way to do that than to move in?"

"What about like...if we fight? You know that's probably going to happen. I just don't want to-"

"Patrick." Pete stops him, standing to shift himself onto the bed. "We're going to have fights, that's bound to happen. Especially because you're going to get moody. It's alright. I'm fine with it. I'll sleep on the couch those nights."

"You're talking like we're a couple already." Patrick whispers, shifting and resting his head on the Alpha's shoulder. Pete lays his head on Patrick's head and sighs.

"Maybe someday?" Patrick nods minutely.

"Maybe someday."

\--

Patrick raises an eyebrow at the student standing in front of him. 

"What?" He asks, not really hearing the question in the first place, but also not being quite sure what he heard.

"I need to talk to you." The student whispers out a sentence this time. Patrick blinks at him but nods. 

"Is it something we need to discuss in private?" Patrick asks, looking at the student with slight worry in his blue eyes.  The student, James his brain finally supplies, nods and pulls Patrick into the art room.

"I heard something about Mr. Morris." Patrick takes a deep breath. 

"What did you hear?"

"Some other Alpha's said they were trying to get him back here. I just thought you wanted to know because of what happened. They didn't say what would happen when he came back, but I think it's safe to say that nothing good could come from it." Patrick nods, smiling at James. He pats the Beta on his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to tell Principal Weekes. Now, get a move on. Lunch lasts shorter than you think. I'll take care of it, stay safe." He says, giving the small Beta a soft push towards the door. Patrick sighs and leans against his table.

"What are you thinking about?" Pete's voice enters the room. Patrick looks over at him and smiles.

"Apparently some Alpha students are trying to get Shane back to school."

"Alphas are?" Pete asks, pulling Patrick off the table and out the door, grabbing his lunch box before they exit. "But why would-"

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. I'll talk to Dallon about it. I mean, would it really matter? I have that restraining order against him anyway." Patrick states, smiling at a student as they walk by. Pete shrugs, keeping a tight grip on Patrick's wrist.

"I don't know. I think we'll just have to see, yeah?" Patrick nods, following Pete into the teacher's lounge.

"I guess so." 

\--

 _"What are you going to do if he shows up one day?"_ Joe asks through the telephone. Patrick sighs and puts his spoon back into the tub of ice cream that sits on the counter in front of him.

"I don't know. Hope and pray that either Pete or Travie is by me at that point in time. There's really nothing I can do." Patrick leans back in his chair and stares up at the ceiling. "What I think is weird though, is that a group of Alpha's are trying to get him back. Since when have teenage Alpha's cared for anyone other than their own dynamic." Patrick can see the shrug Joe issues.

 _"Dude, that's a good question."_  Silence, then.  _"Wait. Do-do you think he could have been-"_

Patrick catches on quickly and widens his eyes.

"Shit. Joe, I think you might be on to something. I'll call you back. I'm going to talk to Pete about this. I really do think you're on to something." Joe issues out a quick 'bye', then Patrick ends the call. Patrick grabs his tub of ice cream and races up the stairs and to the bedroom where Pete was resting.

He bursts through the door, watching as Pete jolts up in a daze. His hair is a mess and his eyes don't understand that they should be open right now. 

"Peter. I need to talk to you." Pete blindly waves his hands around for a light switch. Patrick rolls his eyes and rushes to the Alpha. "You don't need to get up. Just sit, but can you hold my ice cream? My hands are numb." Pete looks at him blearily.

"Why did you bring your ice cream?" Pete waves his hands, rubbing one eye after waving around. "Nevermind. Just put it on the nightstand 'Trick." 

"Oh, right. I guess that works." Patrick sets the tub on the nightstand, missing the eye roll that he knows was there.

"What's up?" Pete asks, slightly more awake. Patrick knows he would be more awake after telling the Alpha what he thinks is going on.

"Do you think someone can hide their dynamic? Not like Omega's do for their heats. Not like that. But what if there was a way to change your dynamic? What if someone could fool another person into thinking they were someone they weren't? I-Pete I think that's what Shane is doing. I think he's an Alpha and only a few people know, but he's using something that's tricking other's into thinking he's a Beta." Patrick rushes the thought out, watching Pete's face carefully.

"You think that's what's going on?" Pete asks softly. Patrick nods, gripping Pete's hand.

"It makes sense to me." He whispers out. Pete squeezes Patrick's hand tightly.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure he can go to jail for that. So, the next question is, how do we prove it?"

\--

Pete hated the plan that Patrick had in mind. It was the only way that they could possibly ensure a confession to whatever the hell is going on with Morris. 

It was an idiotic plan that could go wrong really fast. 

Patrick could end up getting hurt. He could get hurt really bad and Pete didn't want that to happen.

But basically, the plan was to get Patrick and Shane somewhere together that was secluded. Patrick would record whatever conversation came with the moments and hope and pray that nothing bad came of it.

However, Patrick would have to convince Morris that he wouldn't go to the cops because of the restraining order Morris would end up breaking.

And they had to find Morris first, however that worked out.

And, actually, it worked out better than either could have planned. 

Morris had cornered Patrick in a bathroom, or rather, Patrick had bumped into Morris in a bathroom and had pretty much forced Morris to corner him.

"You shouldn't be out and about by yourself. Especially not with a child growing inside. Who did you whore yourself out to?" Patrick fixed Shane with a hard glare.

"I didn't. And, that's none of your concern." Patrick breathes heavily through his nose, quickly noticing the change in Shane's scent. His eyes widen. The recorder is on, has been for a while, he just has to figure out how to get Shane to confess. But really, that's easy. 

Shane notices his look and smiles at him. Patrick's backed into a corner and Shane's got his hands on either side of Patrick's head.

"I dont understand." Patrick breathes out. "Why do you smell like an Alpha?" Shane chuckles, leaning down slightly and whispering in Patrick's ear.

"Because I am one."

"But that doesn't make sense. You've smelt like a Beta for as long as I can remember. How did you-"

"How did I change my dynamic?" Shane says it loudly enough that Patrick knows his recording device picks up the question. Shane shrugs and runs a hand down Patrick's cheek. "I know some people. You know, those drugs work wonders. If you hadn't run away that night, I probably would have my own pup growing inside you." Shane puts a hand on Patrick's stomach and Patrick shrinks away, swatting at Shane's hands and wrapping his own hands around his stomach.

"Don't touch me." Patrick growls out. Shane tsks and grabs Patrick's hands, holding them tight and pinning them against the tiled wall.

"Why did you run from me that night?" Shane asks, his breath ghosting over Patrick's gland. Patrick whimpers but holds his ground.

"I was drunk. I didn't want it, but you tried to force me not only to have sex, but also into an early heat." Shane growls and looks back up to Patrick's teary-eyed face.  He wraps a hand around Patrick's throat. Patrick strains against the hand.

"No, you don't get to say that. I saw your face that night. Don't tell me you didn't want it. I know you wanted it! You liar!"

"Get off of him!" Patrick nearly sobs with relief when he hears Pete's voice break into the bathroom. Shane snarls and lets go of Patrick's neck.

"What are you going to do?" He asks, turning towards the other Alpha.

"Cops are already here. You can't escape. You broke a restraining order." Cops flood the bathroom. Pete rushes to the crying Omega and holds him tight. "We'd like to come with you. We have some other things we'd like to talk to you about." One cop, Camper, nods and tells them to meet them there.

"We don't have room for you two in the cop car." She says, smiling at them. "Hey, you won't have to worry about him for a while." She tells the still crying Omega. Patrick sniffles and nods.

"Thank you."

\--

"So, what did you need to tell us?" Camper asks, sitting with another cop. Patrick shifts in his seat, keeping his gaze on the table in front of him.

"We've had trouble with Shane at work. We got him fired and got a restraining order, but we found that he was doing some other illegal things and we-we took matters into our own hands." Pete says softly, prying the recording device out of Patrick's hands. "I think you should listen to that." Pete himself hadn't listened to it yet, so when the two cops asked if they should listen with headphones, Patrick shook his head.

"It's fine. You can listen to it out loud." He says numbly. Pete looks at him with alarm but nods to the officers. Pete's got a hard grip on Patrick's hands the entire time. The Omega is stiff, silent and trembling lightly in his seat as the events play out again. The room is silent once the recording ends. Patrick's sniffling is the only sound in the small room for a while. When Camper speaks, it's hard anger that fills the air.

"He won't be leaving his cell for a long time. I can assure you of that."

\--

"Hey Patrick." Patrick looks up slowly as he hears the sound of Brendon's voice fill the teacher's lounge. "I heard about Shane." Patrick nods, looking back down at the table. "You're safe now, you know that? You'll be ok. I'm sorry that happened. I heard you were pretty badass though." Patrick musters a small smile.

He's worn out from the past day's events. He's tired and just wants to cry and sleep. But, if there's one thing Patrick's really good at, it's faking it. 

Faking his smiles and faking his outward strength. 

"How are you doing?" Brendon asks quietly, sitting on Patrick's table. He ignores the looks of Pete and Travie. Patrick shrugs and fakes a smile.

"I'm better. I feel a lot better knowing that he can't hurt anyone anymore." He says softly, looking up at Brendon. "It's a good feeling to have. I think I'll rest easy now."

"Did you ever tell Dallon about the kids that wanted to-" Patrick shakes his head.

"No. I didn't see a point. Do you think I still should?" Patrick asks Pete who looks at him with a pointed look.

"Yeah. It's a pretty big thing those kids were planning on doing, so you should probably still take it up with Weekes."

"Take what up with me?" Patrick jolts and looks up at said Principal. "Patrick, you know you could have had the day off, right? You don't have to be here." Patrick shakes his head and smiles reassuringly at Dallon.

"I'm fine. I do need to speak to you about some things. Can we go to your office?"

\--

Pete rubs Patrick's back as he spits out more bile into the toilet.

"I thought your morning sickness was supposed to be over by now." Pete says, handing Patrick a rag. Patrick shrugs and wipes his mouth clean.

"Maybe I'm just getting sick?" Is Patrick's input before he's hunched over the toilet again. Pete grits his teeth and rubs the Omega's back again. 

"Maybe? I don't know. How are you feeling?" Patrick's breathing heavily for a moment before he shrugs again.

"I don't know. I don't feel sick, but I do feel like I'm growing a tiny child inside me." He says with a smile. He rubs his slightly protruding stomach and Pete watches happily. Patrick leans back into Pete's embrace. "It's weird to think that a while ago, neither of us thought we would be like this. That we would be as domestic as we are." Pete kisses Patrick's shoulder, smiling into the curvature of his neck. "Hey, Pete." Patrick's voice is soft and tired.

"Yes?"

"The next time I have my heat, I want you to mate with me." Pete smiles and kisses Patrick's cheek.

"It would be my honor 'Tricky."

\--

"Babe, I didn't mean it!" Pete ducks as a shoe is thrown at his head. Patrick's growling from his, rather their, room. He's in the middle of building his nest, but Pete came in and well, things went south.

"What did you mean then? What did you mean when you said 'it needs a man's touch'? What the fuck does that mean?" Pete ducks as a book comes flying towards him as well.

"Babe! I swear that's not what I-" The door slams in his face. Pete sighs and leans against the door.

"What did you do?" Pete startles at the sound of Andy's voice. Andy looks wide-eyed at the mess of shoes and books on the floor near Pete. Pete sighs and stands from his slouched position.

"I'll explain in the kitchen." And explain he did. 

"Dude, you're an idiot." Pete nods, taking a sip of the orange juice in his cup. "Don't worry. Joe's coming over soon. He'll be with Patrick and try and calm him down."

"Patrick wants me to mate with him." Pete blurts out as soon as Andy finishes his sentence. Andy stares at the other Alpha for a while.

"What did you say to that?" He asks, already really knowing the answer.

"I told him I would. I think it would be great for us." Pete says softly, glancing at their bedroom door every so often. Andy smiles at him.

"He'll forgive you. Don't worry. He can't stand to be away from you. Especially with how pregnant he is now." Andy tells him in an equally soft tone.

"I heard that!" A loud, though slightly muffled yell, came through the door. Pete and Andy looked over sheepishly even though Patrick was inside the bedroom and the door was closed. Still, Hell hath no fury like a pregnant, pissed off Omega.

"You really think he'll come around?" Andy smiles at him after shaking off Patrick's yelling. 

"I do. You just gotta give him time."

\--

Giving Patrick time took longer than Pete would have liked. Really, 3 days? It was too much for Pete to handle. He missed the Omega. He missed the way he looked, the way he smelled, smiled. Hell, the way he got angry.

He missed all of that and he couldn't wait until this period of time passed.

Joe stayed with him most of the time, just watching the Omega to make sure he was alright. Patrick wasn't allowed back to work until this passed. Which made perfect sense because Patrick wouldn't be the kind-hearted teacher he normally is and Pete was certain he would scare the kids.

It was the fifth or sixth day after Patrick's tantrum that was caused by Pete. Patrick was still in his room, probably getting help from Joe to finish up the nest. Joe knew how to help the Omega. He knew how to handle him and he knew how to not fuck up when talking to the short man.

A door opens and shuts softly from the floor above Pete. Footsteps make themselves known on the stairs and Pete turns his head. Patrick's standing in front of him, by the stairs with Joe next to him. 

Pete doesn't make a move. He knows he should wait until Patrick even thinks about allowing the Alpha to try and apologize.

Patrick blinks at him.

"I know you didn't mean it. I know you were joking, but still."

"I hurt you. I understand. I didn't think it through. It's how I am and I need to fix it." Patrick regards him with tired eyes and nods.

"Yeah, you fucked up a little, but it's alright."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

\--

The phone ringing in the dead of night is what wakes Pete up. He groans and soothes Patrick back to sleep as the ringing continues. Pete fumbles for the phone and glares at it, trying to see who's calling.

"Hello?" His voice is thick and heavy with sleep.

"Mr. Wentz?" Pete sits up, recognizing the voice.

"Camper?" Patrick jolts from his sleep and looks blearily at Pete.

"I've called to tell you that something has happened." Pete stills, waiting for her to continue. "It's nothing bad." Pete deflates and let's out a sigh. "We've actually gotten more calls about someone dealing out the drug that changes dynamics. We've got a lead and we're going to catch him. Morris is also going on trial."

Patrick's breathing halts for a moment.

"Trial?" He whispers, looking at Pete.

"What do you mean?"

"Morris has been charged with many counts of well, using that drug to do harm. People have come and told us about it. He's going to be put away for a long time." Patrick smiles, still listening closely to the conversation. "Though, we will need witnesses." Patrick slumps, knowing what that means.

"You want Patrick to give an account?" The line is silent for a moment.

"I know it will be hard, I know he won't like it, but if Patrick could, that would be wonderful. I know you're busy and worried about what could happen, but it could help a lot of people. He won't be the only witness there. We will have others." Patrick is stiff and unmoving, but eventually nods and takes the phone from Pete.

"I'll do it. If it'll stop him and anyone else from doing this again, I'll do it." Patrick can hear the smile on Camper's face.

"Thank you Mr. Stump. We'll put him away. He'll get what he deserves, don't you worry."

\--

"Pete?" Patrick's soft voice echoes through the bathroom door. 

"Yeah?" Pete calls back from his spot on the bed. The door handle turns slowly and Patrick waddles out and plops on the bed.

"Do you know what happened to those Alpha's that came by that one night?" Pete thought hard as Patrick wiggled into the covers of their bed. 

"I'm not sure. I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore, I don't know why. It's just a feeling. Patrick hums, pulling a book from the nightstand on his side of the bed. "Are you ok?" Pete asks once Patrick opens the book. Patrick turns his head and looks at him with a crease in between his eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questions his love. Pete shrugs and looks at him.

"Well, you just have a lot to worry about and I just want to know if you're doing alright. I mean, the baby is due in a few months, and you have the trial next week, not to mention you're still forced to go to work even though you're so close to your due date." Pete tells him, looking pointedly at Patrick's stomach. The little boy was growing fast and Pete could see the strain it put on Patrick's body.

Patrick closes his book and looks at Pete with wide eyes.

"I think I'm doing alright. I'm not as stressed as I should be. Yeah, the trial is gonna suck, but I'll have you there with me." Patrick tells him, reaching up to rub at the bruise on his neck. They had mated some time ago, and it was the best decision they had ever made. "Work is as it will always be. Until I'm treated as others, I have to put up with stupid rules they have." The 'stupid rules' included being forced to work until an Omega absolutely couldn't anymore. This meant that it didn't matter if Patrick was pregnant. As long as he could talk, he would be teaching. 

He would get days off for the pregnancy once he passed out in class.

Which he did.

That was accompanied by a strongly worded letter from Pete to the district and they thought through their rules once they realized that Omega's could quit and then who would teach the children?

Really, they only thought of themselves.

Once Patrick had reached his breaking point (read: passing out in class mid-sentence), he was allowed time off to heal and deliver the baby (which wouldn't happen for a month).

Though, Patrick had to go through his worst day ever first before he got to see his little boy.

\--

The trial took place on a Tuesday.

A Tuesday of all days. Patrick knew it could go one of two ways.

He hoped it went the good way and not the bad way. Really though, only time would tell. And that time had come. Patrick was not ready, but he had to be. He had to put on a brave face and testify to what happened.

It pained Pete to see Patrick so stressed, and he knew it wouldn't do any good for him or the baby.

But, Pete could do nothing but watch as Patrick waddled up to the witness seat. All eyes were on the heavily pregnant and obviously very tired Omega as he slowly made his way to the seat.

Patrick's eyes gave nothing away, but Pete could see the fear and pain in the blue eyes and it made the Alpha want to run up there and wrap his mate into a fluffy blanket and just keep him safe.

But, he couldn't do that. Not yet at least.

Pete watched Patrick carefully during the trial. He watched the way he kept his head down and only answered when spoken to. He never once looked at Shane and Pete could see the malicious smile on the other Alpha's face as the trial went on.

The smile fell when Patrick gave his heartfelt testimony. His voice wavered with every word, unshed tears sat in his oceanic eyes. His hands shook and his face was pale. His breathing was fast and Pete grew concerned.

This was a reaction that everyone was expecting, they just didn't think it could get as bad as it did.

They didn't think Patrick would end up hyperventilating or passing out in the chair from fear. 

Everyone stood as they looked at the fallen Omega and Pete rushed to his mate quickly, wanting to make sure he was alright. He got there before any paramedic did and he took Patrick's clammy hand in his. He looked at his love fearfully, but his fear only grew as he watched blood seep onto Patrick's jeans.

Pete's ears rung as he vaguely felt hands on him, pushing him gently away. He only watched as Patrick was taken from him and he himself was placed in the back of the ambulance. He brushed Patrick's sweaty hair out of his eyes and watched as his breath fogged up the oxygen mask. 

As they drove to the hospital, Pete could only hope that their little boy would be alright.

\--

Patrick found out the news in the hospital. 

Shane had been found guilty. He would be in jail for a long time. Patrick had sunk deep into the pillows and sighed deeply.

He was happy that the ugly chapter of his life that was Shane finally came to a close.

"Are you alright?" Patrick blinked sleepily at Pete and nodded.

"Of course." Patrick had miscarried that day, but the baby was saved. It was another happy chapter in his life and he was excited to start it. 

He was kept in the hospital since he was so close to his due date, and the couple were fine with it.

Joe, Andy, Travie and even Dallon and Brendon stopped by on occasion to see the two of them. They would stop, say hello and drop mounds of stuffed animals off in the room as well. Patrick smiled at the pile, knowing that his little boy would love to see them when he could.

That day came sooner than either Pete or Patrick would have imagined.

It was a grueling 9 hours that nearly killed Patrick, but the two welcomed their little baby boy into their world.

Patrick sighed happily once he found out that the boy was an Alpha, not wanting the boy to be an Omega and face the same challenges Patrick did.

Sure enough, once their boy, Holden, was old enough to see, he was attached to the stuffed animals almost more than he was to his parents.

Pete and Patrick solidified their relationship even more with rings and vows a few months later. 

Their child grew and also had a few siblings to spend time with. 

Patrick and Pete spent the rest of their lives fighting for fair treatment amongst all dynamics.

Their story ends as any other does. They're memory lives on in their children and the work they did in their lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it and if you didn't, that's ok because it was a hot mess.
> 
> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT
> 
> I AM NOT GOING ON HIATUS!!!!!!! I've decided to stay. I've learned to not care too much about writing on here. I have pretty much stopped on tumblr though because that place is toxic as all hell so yeah.
> 
> Again, thanks for stopping by and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
